The original kaleidoscope design is attributed to Sir David Brewster in 1815. It consisted of two mirrors placed in a V shape arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,808 of December 1911 to Scheufler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,663 of Sep. 7, 1971 to Peter Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,439 of May 9, 1972 to John L. Burnside and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,801 of Mar. 28, 1989 to Kenneth J. Anderson, all cover two mirror kaleidoscopes placed in a V shaped arrangement.
A kaleidoscope according to the present invention has two mirrors but the mirrors are not in a V shaped arrangement.
Opposed mirrors are known, for example, in barber shops and in vanity mirrors. The images produced by this arrangement are parallel reflections to infinity but, since the observer is located between the opposed mirrors, the first reflection obstructs the perspective to infinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,790 of Sep. 27, 1977, to Mildred M. Jorwa, discloses angularly movable mirrors, able to be placed in an opposite arrangement. It is designed to reflect the observer and the infinite perspective is not visible. This invention suppresses the image of the observer.